Hyena Three
| affiliation = Trump Pirates ; El Drago (former) | occupation = Pirates | epithet = | jva = Movie 1: Shinsuke Kasai, Toshihiro Itō, Tsurumaru Sakai Movie 2: Tetsu Inada, Osamu Ryūtani, Hisayoshi Suganuma }} The Hyena Three are three pirates who act as the subordinates of the primary antagonists of the first two films. The group consists of Danny, Denny and Donny. Appearance Danny has purple hair tied in a short ponytail at the top of his head, and a prominent nose. He wore a stripped yellow shirt with a blue vest over it, short blue jeans with light blue polka dots, a blue pirate sash, simple black shoes, and a pair of round sunglasses on top of his head. Denny has black fuzzy hair that has a disco style to it, a goatee of the same color, and a square face with a somewhat big nose. He wore pink disco clothes that has white edges, a purple pirate sash, and white shoes. Donny has short pink hair that is parted to the sides, revealing his forehead. He wore what appears to be a casino employee suit complete with bow-tie, and a open black jacket over it with the onsen signs on the collars, gray pants with a red pirate sash, and black shoes. Under the services of the Trump Siblings, the three dressed as what appears to be giant playing cards as part of their costumes, following the crew's theme of playing cards. Gallery |Denny.png|Denny as he appears in the first film. |Donny.png|Donny as he appears in the first film. |Hyena Three Returns.png|The Hyena Three in the second film. }} Personalities All three of seem to confident individuals when affiliated and working with others. They have also shown a worried side of them, as they fled from Monkey D. Luffy after he defeated their captain El Drago. When working for the Trump Siblings, the trio claimed that Bear King was a better leader than El Drago, though their former leader's defeat left them a fear of Luffy, to whom they fled from upon sighting him. History Under El Drago's Services In the first movie, the three of them were under El Drago's services. After their captain's defeat at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, they fled, only to fall off the cliff due to not paying attention to where they were going. Under the Trump Siblings' Services In the second movie they were revealed to be affiliated with the Trump Siblings, revealing the King Cannon to Nami. However once they spotted Luffy, they quickly made a run for it. They were never seen again for the rest of the film. Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! Trivia *Like all the other Trump Pirates, they make reference to an animal and a card, a hyena and a number three. References Site Navigation fr:Danny, Denny, et Donny it:Danny it:Denny it:Donny ru:Гиена Тройка Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Movie 1 Characters Category:Multiple Characters Articles Category:Trump Pirates Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda